


野玫瑰

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运。瞎写玩的。女装。





	野玫瑰

吴亦凡觉得有点烦，今天竟然有个女人向他示好。向他示好的女人不是没有，只是地点不对，这里是个gay吧。

也许是个异装癖。他瞟了那女人一眼。应该不是，那个女人从里到外都是个女人，也许是吧主的朋友。

他继续自顾自喝着酒。今天他颇失望，没有新鲜血液，还是那几个货色，而那几个货色恰又是他不想碰的。

他被什么东西打到了，他偏头向地上看去，一朵塑料花。

他还没来得及抬头，就听到有人说：“你怎么不理我？”

他抬起头，那个女人正向他走来。

那个女人穿着单边开叉的长裙，款步而来。

他转过身，面向吧台，盯着手里的一杯酒。

女人在他旁边的椅子上坐下，她一脚踩在椅脚之间的横杠上，另一只脚搭在地上，她穿着很高的细高跟，从开叉的裙摆中可以看到她笔直的腿线，她的大半脚面都露着，这么看来她的腿极其的长而直。

她说：“我请你的酒怎么不喝？”她看到他手里的酒并不是她托人给他点的那杯。

吴亦凡向她那边转了五度，微颔首，“谢谢。不合我口味。”说完又转回头去。

他总是守着他那一亩三寸地，不舍得给别人看的模样。她为了看到他，侧身趴在吧台上，右手托腮，向他那边凑过去，但是他的脸始终像打了浓重的阴影一样，看不真切。

“我呢？”

吴亦凡抬眉——这是他下意识的动作，并没有什么暗示——眼角瞥像右边，“嗯？”

“我呢，我合你口味吗？”她的那只放在地上的脚，脚尖微抬悬空，以后跟为支撑点，整只脚左右摇晃着，显出一股孩童的天真来。

吴亦凡又看了她一眼，她画着精致的妆，但是妆太浓了，脸颊透出一股厚重的白，眼神迷蒙，可能是被假睫毛盖住了。

他再次下定决心，“对不起，我对女人没有兴趣。”

她咯咯的笑起来，更大程度的趴在吧台上，她的体态柔软，动作懒散，趴在吧台上的不像一个人，更像一滩水。

“帮我把花捡起来。”她说。

吴亦凡轻叹了一口气，他是个很怕麻烦的人，但是对他提出这种要求的又是一位lady，他这个gentleman，也还是俯下身去捡了。

下巴有微凉的触感，他看过去，是一只鞋，是一只被脚穿着的鞋，准确的说，是一只穿着鞋的脚。

他追寻过去，正从下往上看到了那位lady的一脸窃笑。

说实话，从这个角度看来，她确实非常的美，那种美不仅限于五官，那种肢体的诱惑，强烈的暗示，连吴亦凡都觉得心有所动，但很可惜，也只是动动而已。

她用脚尖挑着他的下巴轻轻抬起来，“让我……看看你的样子。”

吴亦凡很不吃这套，他受不了男女之间的调情，纯属浪费时间。

他站了起来，把塑料花放在女人面前，整了整衣襟，作势要往反方向掉头。

她叫住他，“哎，你走啦。”她把两只脚都放在了地上，手撑在吧台边缘，立即就可以起身的样子。她有些急了。

“再见。”他并不是想要传达再次相见的意思，这只是礼貌。

她从后面黏上来，她的手细长且非常的白，和她的脸一样，她的手也涂了粉？

“小姐，我说过……”

他无奈的转过头，却被一双薄软的唇堵住。

她贴着他的唇说：“换个地方，你再检查一下，我是不是你的style……”

>>> 

吴亦凡后来才知道他和吴世勋住对面，两栋楼的对面。他们小区的房价并不高，所以两栋楼之间靠的很近，可以隔着阳台打招呼。

他以前总是拉着窗帘，现在他总是把那扇窗户敞着，他白天就可以看到吴世勋在对面阳台上浇花，晾衣服，晒被子。

他们有时候会相视一笑，点点头，一般不说话，要说的话都留到夜里。

“我真是怕了白天的你。”吴亦凡靠在床头说。

吴世勋从被子里露出一个脑袋，“怕？你不喜欢我那个样子吗？”

吴亦凡想了想，轻笑，“怪怪的。”

“可是有很多人喜欢我那个样子啊。”

“总觉得……不对劲。”吴亦凡只是笑着，他并没有不开心，也并不讨厌吴世勋白日那副模样，他只是笑着，陈述一件事实。

可是这样的对话总是进行不了多久，说着说着，那四瓣唇又贴到一起，仿佛天生长在了一起。

>>> 

吴亦凡抱着穿着开叉长裙的吴世勋躺在浴缸里，他满足的吻他的唇，吻他的脸颊，吻他裸露在外的肌肤，他的喘息很重。

他们偶尔分开，吴亦凡再细细端详吴世勋的脸，却发现他几乎没有上妆，他的眼睛似乎全是黑的，才显得眼神朦胧。

吴亦凡用手抹了抹他的脸。

吴世勋笑着抓住他的手，“干嘛？”他有点痒。

吴亦凡依然盯着他的脸，仿佛忘了眨眼，“粉太白了，洗不掉。”

吴世勋笑的腿都翘了起来，脚后跟摩挲着吴亦凡的后背，“我本来就这么白，你个笨蛋。”


End file.
